Sarabi's Kin: Part 1
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: This is the story of Sarabi during Scar's reign, read more in the background! Part 1 completed!
1. Scar Takes over

Sarabi's Kin (Pending)  
  
Disclaimer: Howler and Kitoko are mine, so no Touchy!  
  
Authors note: Ok I feel Sarabi deserves a story. She was always a favorite of mine. So here it is.  
  
Background: this is how Sarabi felt during Scar's reign. It picks up where Scar was giving his speech on how he would rule. Also, everyone always has it where Nala and Scar got 'together' well what if Scar and Sarabi 'got together'. This tells of what might happen, a.k.a Sarabi has a cub whose father is Scar....  
  
Chapter 1: Scar takes over  
  
Sarabi only half heard Scar's speech. As the tears fell down her face, all she could think was, "They're gone, my family is dead..." Sadness crept in like an unwanted pest. She could feel Zazu's wings on her paw, comforting her.  
She sighed and looked up. "The rise of a new era, in which lion and hyena exist together, for a great and glorious future!" Sarabi gasped along with the other lionesses and watched in horror as the hyenas made their way toward pride rock.  
Sarabi shook her head, she as still queen, she could stop this! She stood and pounced up pride rock, barely feeling the rock beneath her paws. "No," she said. Scar turned to glare at her. "The hyenas were never a part of the pride and they aren't going to start now!" she stated.  
"I am the king now Sarabi, we go by my rules." Scar said slowly. Sarabi growled. "And I am the queen, meaning I have a say in the rules." From the shadows of the den, Zira, the lioness that worshipped Scar appeared. She walked over to stand beside the new king.  
"Actually, Scar has made me queen, and I agree with him. The hyenas are staying." Sarabi scowled. She looked back at the pride and frowned. She then turned around and looked back. She gasped again when she saw the bulky lion in front of the den.  
"Howler," she said. The lion was muscular and the color of dark chocolate. His mane was the deepest of black and very, very shaggy. He was Sarabi's brother, and he was not welcome as far as Sarabi was concerned. "What are you doing here?" she growled. Howler smiled.  
"I'm here to make sure none of your lionesses mess up." Sarabi frowned and wrinkled her brow. Howler casually walked by her, waving his tail under her chin. Speaking very loudly he said, "You shall not oppose King Scar, he is to be treated with the utmost respect and loyalty. ANYONE who opposes him will be dealt with accordingly." Sarabi began to feel sick. She knew what Howler meant when he said, "Dealt with accordingly." It meant that they would be killed.  
Sarabi's stomach began to churn and she felt sick once more. Everything was happening so fast and she felt as though the world was spinning around her. First Mufasa and Simba had died. Now Scar was taking over and had her brother, her brother who had been stronger even than Mufasa, by his side. Sarabi's vision slowly went black as she began to sway. Finally she collapsed, completely unconscious to the world around her. 


	2. Late night talk

Just a little note: This is rated pg-13 for a reason...  
  
Chapter 2: Late night talk  
  
Sarabi heard voices around her. Slowly her eyes flitted open and she looked up to see Sarafina's worried face above hers. Sarafina sighed and said, "Oh Sarabi, thank goodness you're alright!" She nuzzled the ex-queen and helped her to her feet. Nala stood nearby, her eyes tear-strained and full of sadness.  
The other lionesses, seeing that Sarabi was ok, left to go inside and get some sleep. Sarabi stood on wobbly feet. She still felt a little sick, but she knew she had to live with it. "What happened anyway?" Sarafina asked. Sarabi sighed. "I just got a little sick, that's all." She replied. Sarafina nodded and they went into the den.  
There was a muffled sound of lions mating and Sarafina scoffed and put a paw over Nala's head. "Don't listen dear," she said. She escorted Nala over to their sleeping place and asked for one of the nearby lionesses to watch her. Sarafina then turned. "Come on Sarabi, we need to talk."  
Sarabi followed Sarafina down to the watering hole. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the moon lit water. Her eyes had taken on a pained look. She sighed once more and then turned toward Sarafina. "You would think they would have the decency to do it in private." Sarafina said. Sarabi gave a small nod to show she agreed. She felt to overcome with sadness to do much else.  
Sarafina sighed. "Sarabi, maybe we should go, get as far away from the pride lands as possible." She said. Sarabi looked up in surprise. "No," she said quickly. The word had come so quickly it not only surprised Sarafina, but also surprised herself. She shook her head to clear it. "Sorry, the pride lands are my home, I don't think I can leave them..." Sarafina nodded. "It's ok, I sort of said it before I really thought about it. I don't want to leave either."  
Sarabi sighed and hung her head. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at the sky. How could you take Simba from me? My only son, the one true king...Sarabi thought. After a while Sarafina nudged her. "Come on, we should probably head back, I'd rather not get in trouble for being out here when I should be in there..." Sarafina spoke as if she were a cub again, risking getting in trouble with her parents for being out past her curfew. Sarabi shook her head and followed her friend. At least she would have Sarafina and Nala to keep her in good spirits. Without them, she had no idea how she would survive... 


	3. The first hunt

Chapter 3: The first hunt  
  
Sarabi was sleeping soundly as Scar and Howler began their wake up call. It would take them a while to reach Sarabi, seeing as she was near the entrance of the cave and they were starting near the back. They were gentle at first, giving a soft nudge to wake the lionesses. When that failed Howler would give a good nip to their hinds and they would be up within seconds.  
Nala had waken up early and has woken her mother up as well. Now Sarafina, seeing the way the new king was waking up the lionesses, decided it was time for Sarabi to wake up. She got up and made her way over to Sarabi.  
"Sarabi," she said gently. "Sarabi come on, wake up." Sarafina gave her a gentle nudge. Sarabi stirred a bit and her eyes flitted open. "Wha- what's going on?" she asked, feeling a little dazed.  
By then Scar and Howler had reached them. Scar smiled. "It's time to wake up and go hunting." He said, his mouth curving into a slow smile. Sarabi snapped to attention right away. "We don't go hunting until the afternoon." She stated simply. Scar laughed. "That was when you were under my idiot brother's rule." Scar smiled as he saw Sarabi flinch at Mufasa being called an idiot. He waited a moment, wondering if Sarabi would say anything. When she didn't, he frowned and continued. "Sarabi, you are under my rule now, and you will hunt in the morning."  
Sarabi said nothing. She was still fuming over Mufasa being called an idiot. Every part of her being wanted to say something, wanted to smack Scar square across the face. Yet she held back. If she did, Howler would be sure to take her down. She sighed and gave a brisk nod to show she understood. Sarabi then turned and gave a gruff grunt to signal to the lionesses that it was time to hunt.  
Scar sat and watched as the lionesses, his lionesses, made their way out to the pride lands. A slow smile spread across his face. He was king; they had to do whatever he said. The pride lands would thrive under his rule; of this he was sure...  
  
The lionesses all knew what to do. They knew where to go, how to spread themselves out so that an ambush would work perfectly. And Sarabi found she had to admit, hunting in the early morning hours was a good idea. For it was in the morning that the animals of the pride lands were waking up. The babies rose on spindly legs not accustomed to use.  
Sarabi crouched low, her soft creamy belly near touching the soft dirt beneath her. She could feel the earth under her paws and she smiled. Hunting had always been a favorite hobby of hers. Sarabi looked over the herd of antelope in front of her. Her keen eyes surveyed the herd with an experience known only to that of a practiced hunter, or in this case, huntress.  
Within seconds Sarabi found an old female. She rose on stiff legs. Her coat was dull and her eyes near lifeless. Sarabi knew she would be an easy target. Across the herd in the tall grass Sarabi could see her fellow huntresses. She locked eyes with a couple of them and nodded toward the old female. They each gave a nod in return and the ambush began.  
Sarafina ran out, separating the old female from the bunch almost instantly. As the rest of the herd stampeded away, the other lionesses rushed in. The antelope ran fast for its age. Perhaps fear made the old doe run faster. A hideous laugh sounded behind the lionesses and in another second they found themselves surrounded by hyenas, their laughter echoing all around.  
The laughter of the hyenas and the hiss of the lionesses only increased the fear of the antelope. She ran faster than before. The lionesses tried to get around the hyenas but it was to late, they had lost the antelope.  
Now fully exhausted and still hungry, the lionesses turned to the hyenas. Shenzi gave a small shrug and then turned and led the hyena pack away; acting as though nothing had happened. Sarabi and Sarafina glared after them. They knew they could do nothing but continue their hunt.  
However, it was easier said than done. Every time they would single something out, the hyenas would rush in, ruining the hunt once more. The lionesses tried three more times, each time the hyenas getting in the way. Sarabi sighed as she spotted a zebra herd near the watering hole. She was exhausted but refused to give up.  
"Just one more try," she said. She did not want to go back to pride rock empty-handed. This time the hunt was successful. They singled out an old male and took him down with ease. They then dragged the carcass back to pride rock.  
"It's about time. I sent you out this morning and just now, afternoon you bring something back?" Scar growled. Sarabi started to step forward but Sarafina beat her. At first, they had shrugged off the hyenas ruining the hunt. But after they ruined it three more times, it enraged Sarafina.  
"Don't you dare yell at us!" Sarafina growled. "If you were to yell at anyone, you'd better yell at those stupid, slobbery, mangy hyenas of yours! They're the ones who made you wait so long. They're the ones who ruined our hunts!" Scar sighed. "My dear Sarafina, they were merely trying to help you hunt. I told them to." Sarafina's eyes turned to slits as she continued. "You told them to get in our way so that we couldn't take down our prey? You told them to run in just as we singled out a gazelle or an antelope? You were the one who told them to ruin our hunt and make you wait longer to get your food?"  
Scar scowled. "They were helping you, if you can't appreciate help, than maybe you shouldn't be a huntress!" He roared. He turned to Howler. "Why don't you take her away from here and explain to her in detail how they hyenas were helping her. Make it long and drawn out." He gave a brief nod and Howler smiled. "With pleasure, come Sarafina, we have some talking to do." Sarafina did not go easily. Sarabi wanted to rush in and stop her brother. But she knew she couldn't. After much struggling, Howler was able to get Sarafina to go with him. Sarabi's eyes began to water, for she knew that Howler was indeed not going to have a 'talk' with her best friend. A tear slid down her cheek as Sarabi realized she would not see Sarafina again...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Ok I know this was a little long, but I had a lot to say. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Also, I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I didn't see Sarafina when Simba returned, so I had to put in why.... 


	4. Comforting lies

Chapter 4: Comforting lies  
  
Sarabi left the other lionesses and Scar to eat the zebra. She had made sure to grab a small portion before she left, not for her, but for Nala. Slowly she made her way over to where Nala slept. She sighed and sat the portion down. "Nala," she said. "Nala wake up." Nala opened her green eyes and looked up at Sarabi. "Where's my mom?" she asked. Sarabi decided not to tell the whole truth just yet. "She had to go talk to someone." She said. Nala nodded and began to eat.  
Sarabi was glad the little cub didn't ask who. She sighed as she sat and thought. "Nala, don't go far ok? I'm going to take a nap." Nala nodded and went back to eating. Sarabi yawned and then lay down, stretching out fully before laying her head on her paws, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
An hour or so passed before Scar came up. Nala had just finished the zebra and was just about to curl up next to Sarabi when she saw him. Every part of her wanted to cower before him. But she stayed strong and faced him. Scar wanted to smile. Instead he put on a sad face.  
"Nala, come with me." He said. Nala hesitated. "Sarabi told me to stay with her," she said. Scar laughed. "I am your king Nala, now come with me." He got up and walked off, leaving Nala to follow. Nala hesitated only a few seconds before following him. She looked back at Sarabi and then followed the king.  
  
Sarabi awoke only minutes after their departure. She looked around. "Nala?" she asked. "Nala where are you?" it was then that she caught the scent of Scar. She gasped and then followed the scent as far as she could. It lead her to a place near the elephant graveyard. She squeezed through a small hole and walked along a cold wall till she found a small hole. There she lay down on the cold floor and peeked through it.  
On the other side of the hole were Scar and Nala. Scar was sitting beside her. Sarabi could tell Nala was not comfortable in his presence. She was scared.  
Sarabi moved a bit and then listened to their conversation:  
  
"Nala there's something you need to know." Scar said slowly. Nala looked up at him curiously. "What?" she asked, her voice fearful. Scar gave a fake sigh of depression and then continued. "Your mother was talking with Howler when a stampede came through. Howler made it out with only a few scratches and bruises." He shook his head. "Your mother wasn't so lucky..." Nala's eyes widened in horror.  
"No," she said slowly. Scar sighed once more. "I'm afraid so Nala. I wanted to be the first to tell you." He leaned close to her. "But don't worry, I'll be there for you. As your king it is my duty to help you through this." He nuzzled Nala. Sarabi wanted to break through the wall separating them and take down Scar right there. But she knew she couldn't, so instead she got up. She heard the soft pit pat of Scar and Nala's paws as they started back.  
Alarmed, Sarabi rushed to the little hole she'd come through and then ran as fast as she could toward pride rock. Once back, she sat down and sighed. A few tears ran down her cheeks and realization hit her. She knew that there was no stampede. It was a lie, a flat out lie.  
Sarabi felt a soft brush of fur beneath her chin and she opened her eyes and gasped. There in front of her stood Howler. He smiled. He had a few scratches on his shoulder and around his mouth was a trace of blood. Sarabi narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Go ahead and try it, I can kill you just as easily as I killed her." He threatened. Sarabi sighed. She knew it was true. Howler laughed, a deep, cold, merciless laugh that sent chills down Sarabi's spine. "My poor sister," Howler said in mock sympathetic tone. "First you lost Mufasa, then little Simba. And now you've lost your best friend." Howler sighed and then smiled. "I wonder who'll be next?" Sarabi glared at him. Howler only laughed once more and then left her.  
A few more minutes passed and then Scar and Nala entered. Nala saw Sarabi and she ran towards the lioness. Tears fell down her face as she latched onto one of Sarabi's strong legs and held, sobbing against it. Sarabi put a comforting paw on Nala's back and sighed. She was all Nala had left now. "Don't worry baby, I'm here." She said, unable to control herself. Nala sobbed harder than ever against her and Sarabi truly began to ponder Howler's last words, "Who'll be next?"  
  
Sad chapter I know. But I hope you all liked it. Reviews please! I will update soon. First I have to think of something though...well leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking! ^_~ Bambi 


	5. a dissapointment

Chapter 5: A disappointment  
  
A few days passed and Nala seemed to get over her mother's death. Sarabi wondered if she should tell Nala the truth. In a way, she was glad Scar had told it to her the way he had. It was a much gentler way.  
One day though, Nala approached Sarabi on the subject. "Sarabi, why was my mom talking to your brother in the first place?" A chill ran down Sarabi's spine. She hesitated a few seconds and then decided it was only right for Nala to know the truth. She sighed and then turned to the cub. "Nala, your mother wasn't killed by a stampede." She said slowly.  
Nala looked up at Sarabi expectantly. "What do you mean?" she asked. Sarabi let out a long sigh and then said, "Howler killed her," Nala's eyes widened and her face took on a look of horror. "But, why?" she asked. Sarabi sighed. "Sarafina didn't agree with one of Scar's policies. It doesn't make sense, but I don't think they care. I'm so sorry Nala," she pulled the cub close to her.  
As Nala leaned against Sarabi she looked up. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know, I thought Scar's version was a gentler way ate first." Sarabi shook her head. "But I have a feeling your mother would've wanted you to know the truth." Nala nodded.  
Night was fast approaching. Sarabi yawned and then lay down. Nala sighed and curled up beside her. Sarabi sighed and then smiled at the cub. She turned and looked toward the front of the den, where the stars were sparkling brightly. For a minute she could almost see Sarafina's face. She sighed and then put her head on her paws and fell asleep.  
  
"Look at him Scar, he looks just like you." Zira said slowly, smiling at the cub nestled between her paws. Scar walked over and looked down at the cub. Zira was right, the cub did look like him; a little. "What's its name?" Scar asked.  
"Nuka," Zira said, licking the small black tuft on the cub's head. Scar nodded. Zira looked up at him. "What's wrong? Don't you like him?" Scar shrugged. "He's not heir material. We'll have to try again once he's older." Zira sighed and looked back down at Nuka.  
Scar turned and then nuzzled her. "You haven't disappointed me, just the cub." He said. Zira smiled. Then her eyes took on a mischievous look. "Scar, I think I have an idea." Scar turned to her. He could tell by her eyes that it was something important, and also something evil. A few minutes passed before he leaned close to her.  
"Spill it," he said, his voice low and cold. Zira smiled and licked Nuka, making Scar wait till she was ready. She knew how far to push it, how long to wait before he blew. A minute or so passed before his eyes got darker and she knew it was time then.  
"I'm not ready to produce a new air just yet." She started. Scar's eyes went back to normal. "But," Zira looked up, making sure she had Scar's attention. "I know someone who is." Scar nodded. He smiled and gave her a quizzical look, cocking his head just a bit. "Tell me, my queen." He said, his eyes brimming with mischievousness. Zira looked him right in the eye, a slow, merciless smile spreading across her face as she said, "Sarabi," 


	6. Scar makes a move

Chapter 6: Scar makes a move  
  
A hazy voice filled Sarabi's ears, "Hello, my ex-queen," Sarabi turned and in the darkness saw glowing green eyes. She gasped and tried to get up. Her feet felt stuck and she realized that Scar was on top of her, holding her where she was. She felt a leg bump her side and she screamed, her scream filling the air and echoing all around.  
Suddenly Sarabi opened her eyes and realized that it had only been a dream. She was breathing hard and had broken out in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw Nala near her back leg. She sighed and put her head back on her paws. Scar had Zira, there was no reason he would go for her, right? Sarabi sighed as a chill ran through her.  
  
Scar pondered Zira's idea for a while. At first the very idea had seemed preposterous. Now Howler approached him. "Hey buddy, so what're you thinking bout Zira's idea huh?" Scar sighed. "I don't know. I mean, Zira's the queen, the heir should be from her, right?" Howler shrugged. "Yeah, but Zira's not going to be ready for a while." Howler shivered a bit and then licked a paw. Then he smiled as the realization that this was his sister they were talking about.  
"You know, she hates you after what you did to Sarafina." Scar turned. "You mean what you did." He said. Howler shrugged. "You gave the order." He said. Scar sighed. He still was unsure. Howler walked over to him and nudged him a little hard, making Scar get a little off balance. "I would love to see her suffer. She would really hate to carry your child." Scar shook his head at Howler. The king then stood up and began to walk away.  
Howler smiled and then said, "I dare you to," Scar stopped mid-step and turned sharply to look at his friend. Howler just sat there, smiling smugly. He knew Scar could never turn down a dare. Suddenly it was almost as if something overtook Scar. He smiled his sly smile and then said, "I'll do it," Howler got up and walked over to him. "That's my man," he said.  
  
That night Scar made his way over to Sarabi's sleeping area. He looked around, and seeing Nala curled close to her, scowled. From the other side of the den, Zira sighed and walked over. As gently as possible she picked up Nala and carried her away.  
Scar smiled, he felt intrigued, excited. His eyes were a bright green and his muscles were tingling with anticipation. Slowly he got into position above her and then right behind her ear he said, "Hello, my ex- queen." Sarabi awoke with a start and chanced a look behind her. She gasped and tried to escape. But Scar latched onto her shoulders with his claws. Sarabi's screams filled the cave as Scar did what he had been dared to do...  
  
Like I said, its rated pg-13 for a reason! Reviews please! 


	7. Recover

Yes the other lionesses heard her, but there was nothing they could do about it, plus, don't forget, Howler is there and they all know what he's capable off. Hope that answered your question, forgot the reviewer sorry...  
  
Chapter 7: Recover  
  
For a long time after Scar and his party had left, Sarabi lay. She was in shock, unable to move at all. Every so often her foot twitched. After an hour or so, Nala came running toward her.  
"Sarabi what's wrong?" the sandy young lioness asked, completely ignoring the fact that she'd waken up away from Sarabi. Sarabi remained still, blankly staring ahead, her mouth refused to move. A few tears slid down Nala's cheek. "Sarabi!" She shouted. Sarabi still didn't move.  
Breathing hard and getting more and more panicky, Nala grabbed hold of Sarabi's ear and gave it a good tug. Sarabi jerked and made Nala flip over onto her back. Nala gasped as he back hit the cold floor, but she quickly recovered and ran around to the front of Sarabi.  
Sarabi looked around a while before her eyes rested on Nala. She smiled slowly. "Nala, oh I'm so glad you're ok," She leaned forward and nuzzled Nala. Nala sighed and nuzzled back. Sarabi sighed, she could not, under any circumstances tell Nala what had happened that night. She shivered a bit. "Nala, let's go out to get a drink, maybe that'll make me feel better." Nala nodded, "Ok," she said. She then bounded ahead.  
Sarabi followed along slowly, her legs wobbly and not quite willing to hold her. Her stomach churned at the thought of passing them. She couldn't do it, she couldn't. For a minute she paused, unable to move. Nala stopped and then turned and ran back to Sarabi. She nuzzled her. "Come on Sarabi, let' s go." She said. Sarabi started breathing hard and she looked down at Nala.  
She wanted to go back, to crawl into a hole and just hide. Looking at Nala made her think of Sarafina. She took in a shaky breath and knew she had to go. If she didn't get past them now, she never would. She smiled down at Nala. "I think I'm ready now." She said. Nala smiled and then walked by her side the rest of the way.  
When they reached the front of the cave, Scar and Howler were there. Howler smiled at her, Scar, his duty done, was passive and not paying her much attention. For this, Sarabi was grateful. Although just walking by him scared her now, for it made her realize how vulnerable she was, and how much power he now held over her. As she walked by Howler, she heard him whisper, "Slut" under his breath. This cut deep. Every part of her wanted to turn and rip into him. But she knew she would lose, especially in the state she was in.  
So instead she walked on, down off of pride rock and over to the watering hole. Sarabi collapsed by the water hole. She lay down, letting the sun warm her coat, which was full of dried sweat. Nala sighed. She didn't know what was wrong, but she hoped it was nothing serious.  
Sarabi leaned over and lapped up some water. A young lioness named Fern came over. She was timid, but seemed concerned. "Sarabi, I-I heard about last night," she was talking slow, waiting to see Sarabi's reaction. Sarabi flinched at the mention of it. Fern continued, "I I was just wondering if you were alright?" Sarabi looked up at her, and in her eyes Fern got her answer. She nodded, gave the ex-queen a quick nuzzle under the chin and then went off.  
Sarabi rolled over onto a laying position and sighed. She put her head on her paws and watched as Nala played in the water. Nala had grown. Her legs had lengthened; her paws had grown a bit bigger. And her eyes had started to turn blue. From behind her Sarabi heard a twig break. She lifted her head and turned, her eyes fixing on Zira, who carried Nuka in her mouth.  
Zira put Nuka down and then sat. She smiled slyly at the lioness. "So Sarabi," she said, her eyes twinkling. "That was quite a racket you made last night. Did you have fun?" Sarabi risked a quick glance at Nala, seeing that the cub was paying no attention and having too much fun, she turned back to Zira. She growled, a low menacing growl from deep within. Zira only laughed.  
"Don't kid yourself, you can't do anything to me. Scar will have Howler kill you like that," she snapped her paws (how does that work?) and continued, "And you know it." Sarabi continued to growl, but a frown of doubt formed. She knew Zira was right. Every part of her knew it. The growl turned more aggressive and Sarabi stood, glaring at Zira with hatred in her eyes. Zira only smiled.  
Sarabi turned and began to walk off, intending to call Nala in a moment. "Oh Sarabi, if you thought this was going to be a one night thing; you were wrong! Scar needs an heir, and since my Nuka wasn't good enough, you're in charge of producing the new heir, so have fun!" With that and a laugh so full of mocking Zira turned, picked up Nuka and walked away.  
Meanwhile Sarabi stood, once again feeling as though she were in shock. Her legs felt stuck. She was beginning to wonder what the right thing to do would be. Maybe Sarafina had been right. Maybe she should've left pride rock when Scar came into power...  
  
There, I made it longer. Happy? I hope you all liked this one. Leave a review anyway please! (And I promise no more yucky scenes, at least I think I promise...well I won't go into them so you won't have to worry) anyway hope you enjoyed, I'll type up the next chapter a.s.a.p! 


	8. Clouds of darkness

Chapter 8: Clouds of darkness  
  
The weeks passed and Sarabi found ways to avoid Scar. She would stay out of the cave during the day, and at night would go back. When she was sure most of the pride was asleep she would climb out the small escape in the back of the cave. There she would climb to the top of pride rock and sleep on top. Even though it was cold, it was better than having to face Scar.  
Once or twice he caught her before she could leave and Sarabi's night would be sleepless, instead filled with pain and screams. Nala grew steadily, reaching Sarabi's shoulder quickly. Sarabi taught Nala how to hunt, even though the herds were leaving and what was left was becoming scarcer and scarcer. Sarabi knew that soon there would be nothing left. She also knew it was because of the hyenas.  
Everyday the hyena pack would go and hunt on their own, or when the lionesses had brought an animal down, they would come in and eat it, forcing the lionesses to go get another animal. Sarabi hated this, but there was nothing she could do.  
As she walked through the plains one day, she felt exhausted and felt as though she had a cramp. She walked a little more and then stopped, her whole body freezing and she realized what it was that was causing these new feelings. She turned and looked back toward pride rock. Her breathing became raspy as panic settled in. "I'm pregnant," she gasped. Zira had been right. She was going to have Scar's cub, and because he was the king, if it was to his choosing, the cub would be the heir!  
  
That night as Sarabi lay down Nala came over to her. She walked jerkily, her eyes a blank and staring ahead. Sarabi gasped as she realized what had happened. She got up immediately and went to Nala's side. Nala collapsed and tears poured out of her eyes as she came to.  
"Who?" was all Sarabi would say. "Who?" Nala cried against her, burying her face in Sarabi's shoulder. Sarabi waited patiently, knowing the time would come when the young lioness would be able to tell her. The flow of tears stopped and Nala looked up at Sarabi.  
Sarabi sighed and rubbed her head under Nala's chin. She then tried again, "Who was it?" Nala turned and then looked back at Sarabi. Her voice wouldn't work, so she took a paw instead and pretended to pull it over Sarabi's eye. Sarabi sighed. "He did it to me to," she said, knowing that it was ok to tell the lioness now. Nala took a sharp intake of breath and then rubbed Sarabi under the chin.  
Sarabi sighed. Scar couldn't do it to Nala. It was wrong. Sarabi looked down at Nala. "Nala," she said gently. Nala looked up at her, her now dark blue eyes staring at the older lioness. Sarabi sighed deeply. "I want you to go. Get as far away from here as possible. Under Scar's reign nothing will prosper anymore. The herds are declining in numbers, soon there will be no more food for any of us." Nala gasped.  
"I can't go. Where would I go?" she asked, finally finding her voice. Sarabi shook her head. "That I do not know, but Nala, when you're mother first said something to me about it, I said no. Now I wish I had went. I wish with all my heart I'd listened to her. Then she would still be alive and none of this would've happened to us. Nala you must go, get away from here, away from him. He'll keep doing it to you Nala. I know how he is." Nala nodded and looked away.  
A few tears fell down Sarabi's cheeks as she gasped. "Promise me you'll go?" she asked. Nala looked back at her. "Won't you go with me?" She asked. Sarabi shook her head. "Someone has to stay and try to protect the others. I've been here to long to leave now." Nala nodded. She looked up. "I'll go, but I'm only going to find help. I'm not leaving you here with those monsters." Sarabi nodded. "Fair enough. You see that little escape way over there?" she gestured toward the hole at the back. Nala nodded.  
"Tonight, after everyone is asleep, go through there and go. Run like you've never run before Nala. I've taught you to hunt, so I'm confident you'll be able to find food on your way." Nala nodded once more. She then turned and left to get a drink. Sarabi sighed; once Nala was gone she would have no one there for her. Then she thought of the cub growing inside her.  
Perhaps when it was born she would have someone. Sarabi sighed and put her head on her paws. Just the thought of the cub being Scar's made her feel disloyal. But she knew it wasn't her fault. Sarabi closed her eyes and fell asleep with the image of a young scar like cub in her mind... 


	9. Nala's JOurney

Thanks to Sunrise for the idea!  
  
Chapter 9: Nala's journey  
  
Nala felt a soft nudge in her side. "Nala, Nala wake up." Came Sarabi's soft whisper. Nala flitted open her eyes and looked at the older lioness. Then she remembered what she was supposed to do. She yawned and nuzzled Sarabi. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She smiled at her and then looked Sarabi in the eye. "I won't let you stay here alone."  
And with that she turned, gave a flick of her tail in goodbye and climbed out the back. Once out there, she shook herself and then bounded off. She ran through the pride lands, her heart racing. She had to get away. But she didn't want to leave Sarabi.  
Nala shook her head and ran on. Once she was beyond the border of the Pride lands, she slowed down to a walk and finally a stop. She looked back to make sure no one had followed her. When she was sure of this, she turned and walked on. Nala sighed as she walked. The sadness was beginning to well up in her. Sadness over Simba, over her mother, over leaving Sarabi. A few tears fell down her cheeks.  
Perhaps it was good to get away, she thought. At least she'd be away from bad memories. That was all Pride rock consisted of now. The true king had died, as well as Simba, the heir. Sarabi and her had been raped by Scar. Nala almost vomited at the thought.  
She sighed. She had promised Sarabi she'd go back. But first she had to find help. That was what she had told Sarabi she would do, and she would do it, no matter what stood in her way.  
  
Morning came and Nala was far away from the Pride lands. Her stomach growled and she sighed. Then she gave a good sniff and smiled, leaning low and going full into hunting mode.  
The tall grasses concealed her as she fixed her gaze ahead. There, not twenty yards ahead was a fallen log. She watched as a warthog sauntered up to it, slowly climbed over it and then peeked over the side once more. And then the warthog saw her. He gasped and turned, running as Nala rushed forward, growling.  
She chased the warthog around a tree trunk and through some bushes. A few leaves blocked her view of him for a moment and she launched herself in the air. For a fleeting second she saw a meerkat in front of the warthog, who was caught in a tree root. Then all she saw was a male lion flying toward her. In the next instant they collided.  
Nala roared and hit him. The fight began. After a few minutes Nala pinned him, growling and snarling in his face. The lion had a shocked expression on, and then he looked at her and said, "Nala?"  
Shocked, Nala got off him. She looked at him with a mixed expression. "Who are you?" she asked. The lion got up and smiled, his eyes dancing. "It's me, Simba." He said. Nala froze. It couldn't be, could it? Only one true way to know... "Simba?"  
  
Short I know, sorry about that, the next chapter should be longer. I hope you all like it. :) Well leave a review and tell me what you're thinking! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	10. Not good enough

Chapter 10: Not good enough  
  
Sarabi awoke and sighed. She felt a slight pain near her stomach. Sarabi shook her head and got up. Slowly she stretched and walked out. The sky was cloudy, as it had been for almost a week now. Sarabi sighed; darkness had descended upon the kingdom.  
She walked to the tip of Pride rock and surveyed the lands. Her stomach churned at the sight. What was once lush and green grass was now barren and dried out. The trees had lost their leaves. The riverbeds were dried up. The pride lands had literally turned from something lush and bright, to something dark and dead.  
Sarabi shook her head as she climbed down off of pride rock. She made her way toward the watering hole. Sarabi sighed as she looked down at what was left of the watering hole. She was parched and there was no water left. The pain near her stomach increased and Sarabi gasped, realizing what it was.  
She looked around and then began to walk. There weren't many areas that were safe, but she saw a hole in nearby tree trunk that would do. Sarabi moved slowly, the contractions making it hard to move without intensifying the pain.  
Finally Sarabi made it over to the hole and she went in it, turned and lay down. Her breathing became harsh as she panted. Another contraction came over her and a tear slid down her face. Memories of Simba filled her mind.  
She could see his golden tan coat and the little spots on his head. She could see his smiling face looking up at her. Sarabi gasped as the cub came out. And then she turned and broke the sac binding the cub. And then for a fleeting moment, Sarabi sat still. The cub was the color of Scar, as she had thought it would be....  
Shaking her head to clear it, Sarabi began to lick the cub furiously, cleaning its mouth and nose so it could breath. The cub made loud mewing sounds as it took in its first breath. Sarabi's heart swelled with joy at the sight of the little life she'd given birth to. Sarabi let out a long sigh and lay back, letting the cub drink/eat. For once after Scar had taken over the kingdom, Sarabi felt truly at peace.  
  
Scar paced back and forth. The hunting party should've left by now. Where was Sarabi? He growled. "She probably left with that Nala." Howler offered. Scar shook his head. "No, she didn't leave. I know she didn't." he said. Zira yawned. "She's probably hiding. She's scared half out of her mind of you, you know." Scar shrugged. "Either way, the hyena's have already bugged me, I'm going to find her." Zira shrugged. She licked a paw and then stretched.  
As Scar started out, she called softly after him, "The true heir will be born soon." Scar smiled and loped on.  
  
Sarabi held the little cub in between her paws, as she had done Simba before he was presented. The cub was a female, with peculiar markings. She had a weird square like shape on her forehead, although in the middle of the shape was a circle. Just above her paws she had diamond like 'bracelets' with circles in the middle on both sides of her leg. The tip of her tail was black. She had other markings too, but Sarabi didn't really care. To her the cub was beautiful, even if Scar was her dad.  
Sarabi nuzzled the cub and then said, "Kitoko, your name will be Kitoko." She heard a crunch and then a low voice, "Beautiful? That's the name you're giving it?" Sarabi's head snapped up. Scar stood not three feet away, surveying her and Kitoko.  
Sarabi growled. "Get away from me," Scar merely smiled. "I have a right to see her, she is after all mine." He casually walked up to her. He peered down at the cub, meanwhile Sarabi snarled and growled at him. Scar laughed. "Kill it," he said. "The true heir will be born soon. I will not have a disgrace in my kingdom." Sarabi gasped at his cruelty.  
Kill the newborn cub? Scar slowly turned and then glanced back. "Kill it or leave it, either way I'd better not see it again." And with that he sauntered away, leaving Sarabi speechless and numb.... 


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11: The truth  
  
As Scar walked casually away, Sarabi's mind raced. Her heart beat faster and a lump formed in her throat. Kill her? Sarabi looked down at the sleeping cub in her grasp. She pulled her paws closer around the cub. "Oh Kitoko, I could never kill you, but what can I do?"  
Sarabi sighed and licked the cub's forehead, where the strange marking was. It was then Sarabi realized it. Memory overtook her for a moment. In her mind she saw a thumb spreading mashed melon over Simba's head. Rafiki! He would help her for sure!  
Sarabi nuzzled Kitoko and then stood. She looked around for the old shaman's tree. When she found it she reached down and picked up Kitoko by the scruff of her neck. Sarabi took a deep breath and then burst forward in a run. She didn't run fast, for she didn't want to hurt Kitoko. But she didn't run to slow, for she didn't want anyone to see her.  
Within minutes Sarabi reached Rafiki's tree. With two quick leaps she was in it. She set Kitoko down and looked about for the old baboon. "Rafiki?" she said, her voice wavering. She sniffed and knew he was gone. She sighed. The only one who could help her and he was gone. Sarabi looked around. Even if Rafiki was gone, she was sure he wouldn't mind if she kept Kitoko here.  
Sarabi saw a small hole in one of the branches. She smiled, picked Kitoko up and carried the cub to the hole. Then she put her in and smiled. Kitoko smiled back and batted at air. Sarabi had to laugh. Even if the cub did resemble Scar in color, she would be nothing like him.  
The sun was beginning to set. It had been a long day. Sarabi sighed and sat for a while. She let Kitoko eat once more before putting her cub in the hole, waiting till she fell asleep and then leaving.  
  
Zira sighed. She glared at Howler, at Zazu. She was waiting for Scar to return, so she could tell him. But how? Howler wore a guilty look. "This is all your fault." Zira snarled. "How is my fault?" He growled back. "You were the one who did it." Howler laughed. "Yeah well you wanted me to." Zira growled low and threateningly. Howler just shrugged.  
Just then Scar returned. Zira looked up. "Scar!" she near shouted. Scar looked up and only smiled. "Sarabi has a cub." Zira froze for a moment. No one had known the ex-queen had been pregnant. It had basically been a joke, something for fun. No one had really expected Sarabi to take. Zira laughed, her low mocking laugh.  
"What'd you tell her?" Zira asked, completely forgetting what she needed to tell Scar. Scar stretched and then yawned. "Kill it." He said. Zira laughed again. "You think she will?" Howler chimed in. Now it was Scar's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding?" Howler smiled, waiting for what was to come. "I told her not to bring it anywhere near here though." Howler gave a grunt. "Go ahead," he said, gesturing toward the pride lands.  
It was then Zira spoke up. "Wait a minute," she said. Howler froze, knowing she was going to tell. He growled as he came back, his head hung low. Zira sighed. "This isn't easy to say, but, we," she gestured toward Howler and herself. "Have something to tell you." Scar sat, wearing a puzzled look on his face.  
Zira took a deep breath. She was just about to say it when, "Mom, I'm hungry." Zira turned growling to face Nuka. "Not now, go find something and leave us alone." Nuka cringed and then sulked off. Zira turned back and let out a breath.  
"Anyway," she shook herself. "The last time you did it to Sarabi, I- I well felt the need," she paused for a second, closing her eyes and concentrating. She shook her head and then blurted it out, "Howler is the father to the cub in me!"  
  
There, now everyone knows who the father to Vitani and Kovu is. Hehe, it's not Scar, but it's Scar's best bud! Although that wouldn't be any better, cuz Kovu and Kiara would still be related...hmm.... leave a review... 


	12. Simba's Return

Chapter 12: Simba's return  
  
Scar stood dumbfounded for a while. He stared at his friends, whom he had known since they were cubs. "How, uh" but he found he couldn't quite get it out. He took a deep breath and then said, "How do you know?" Zira casually walked up to him, rubbed affectionately against him, "We only did it about a week ago, I figured out I was pregnant just three days ago. I wouldn't know that fast." Scar nodded, it made sense.  
Howler was still hanging his head. Scar shrugged and then a slow smile spread across his face. "Yes, I like that idea. The cub will have your brains and Howler's strength all rolled into one. With the right training he will be a tremendous King. Perhaps it is better that Howler is the father instead of me." Zira looked up at her mate and then back at Howler.  
Howler was a little shocked, but he just shook his head. "If you say so man." He said. "If you say so,"  
  
Sarabi loped toward Rafiki's tree. Her heart raced at the thought of seeing little Kitoko again. She felt confident and happy because of the cub. Once she was in range, Sarabi gave two good leaps and she was in the tree. She sniffed for Rafiki and seeing that he was still gone worried her. Where was he anyway? Sarabi shrugged and walked over to Kitoko.  
The cub was curled up into a ball sleeping peacefully. She smiled and licked the cub's forehead. Kitoko remained still. Sarabi sat and watched her. It was then she noticed the other marking Kitoko had. Other than the markings on her forehead and arms, on each shoulder was a paw- print. Sarabi cocked her head. What was the meaning of all these markings? Sarabi wondered, but shook her head and decided maybe Rafiki would know.  
Sarabi put her head on the top of the hole and began to hum. After a while the cub awoke and yawned. Sarabi smiled. Through heavy eyes Kitoko looked up at her mother and then smiled and squeaked with joy. Sarabi smiled again and then lifted Kitoko out of the hole and gently sat her on the ground and fed her.  
Once Kitoko was done she was sleepy once again. Sarabi sighed. She hated to put Kitoko back in the hole, but it was the only way to keep Kitoko alive. Sarabi slowly lifted Kitoko up and put her back in. She then smiled as Kitoko curled up into a ball once more and fell asleep. "That's my little one," Sarabi said.  
Dusk would fall soon. Sarabi climbed down out of the tree and slowly began to make her way back.  
  
"SAARRAAABBII!" Scar shouted at the top of his lungs. Sarabi cringed at first, but then remembered. Howler was never there at night anymore. He always left to go do something, god only knew what. Feeling ever more confident Sarabi walked down the line of Hyenas, feeling the hiss of their breath or hearing the snap of their jaws as they teased her. This did not bother her.  
Kitoko had given her confidence. She felt defiant, renewed. Kitoko needed her. Sarabi pulled herself up to the top of pride rock and faced her king. "Yes Scar?" she inquired casually, as though he had never done anything to her. Scar was mad, that much she could tell.  
"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs!" Scar stated with the utmost disgust in his tone. Sarabi wanted to shrug, instead she answered casually, "Scar there is no more food, the herds have moved on." Scar had been pacing, now he turned, growling back at her, "No, you're just not looking hard enough!"  
"It's over, there's nothing left. We have only one choice, we must leave pride rock!" Sarabi stated, knowing it was the only way. She felt overcome by some unknown force. "We're not going anywhere," Scar growled.  
Sarabi gasped and glared at him. "Then you have sentenced us to death!" she yelled. Scar scowled. "So be it," he replied. Sarabi's eyes grew wide as she said, "You can't do that," Scar sat in a kingly state as he said, "I am the King, I can do whatever I want," Something overtook Sarabi then. She knew it was wrong to say the forbidden word, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.  
"If you were half the king Mufasa was you-"It was then that Scar smacked Sarabi square in the cheek as he said, "I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!" Sarabi lay unconscious. "Mufasa? NO you're dead!" Scar said, cringing as he watched the golden lion rush down to Sarabi.  
The lion glared at Scar as he nuzzled Sarabi. Sarabi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the lion. "Mufasa?" her voice was barely a whisper. "No, it's me," the lion said. It took only a moment for Sarabi to realize whom the lion was. "Simba? But how can that be?" She wondered aloud. The happiness swelled inside her. Simba smiled down at her. "It doesn't matter, I'm home."  
  
Ta-Da what do you all think? I might have gotten a line messed up back there; it's been a while since I watched the lion king. Anyway hope you liked it, leave a review! 


	13. The Exile

I'm going to take the time to thank my reviewers. I love the suggestions and comments all of you have given me. It's so wonderful and I'm glad all of you are enjoying my story! Well here's Chapter 13!  
  
Note: Since we all know what happens after Simba says "It doesn't matter, I'm home" I'll take up after he roars and becomes King, only cuz I couldn't think of anything to put into those scenes, so here goes:  
  
Chapter 13: The exile  
  
As Sarabi finished her last roar and listened to her son's resounding one she looked to the sky. In it she thought she caught a glimpse of Mufasa and her heart swelled. It was then she remembered that it wasn't over yet. Zira and Howler were not dead.  
As Simba walked back down a roar of challenge sounded. And there, standing drenched stood Zira and her followers, along with Howler by her side. Zira's eyes were full of hate and her voice was full of venom as she said, "What have you done?" she said the words slow, sounding each one out. Simba narrowed his eyes at her.  
"You killed the King, Scar, how dare you!" Zira yelled. Simba remembered her, not very well, but he remembered seeing her and Scar together once. He snarled. "I am the King, the true heir, I asked Scar to step down, when he did not, we fought. He fell over the edge. The hyenas finished him off. So how dare you accuse me when you have no idea what happened!" Simba roared at the lioness.  
Howler stepped forward. He growled low in his throat. "Zira is the queen, even though our beloved King is dead, Zira is still here and she will take his place!" This time, Nala stepped forward. "Actually, I'm the queen now Zira, so you have no say in anything!" Zira snarled threateningly.  
Howler roared and Simba roared back, completely unafraid of the huge lion. "You and all of your followers are hereby exiled. I will not tolerate such insolence in my Kingdom!" Simba yelled. Howler stepped forth. "It won't be your Kingdom for long, fight me for it." He said. Simba growled and heard the follow up growls from the lionesses around him.  
  
Seeing this Howler backed off, he could take on Simba, but not Simba and the pride at once. Zira nipped him. "What're you doing? Rip him apart!" she growled. Howler felt nothing. He growled at her. "I'm not crazy." Simba roared, silencing everyone. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "You are exiled and that's that, now go, get out of my pride lands at once!" He roared and again and chased Zira and her followers away.  
Sarabi sighed as she realized once more that it wasn't over. She remembered Kitoko, alone in Rafiki's tree. Rafiki! She looked madly around. Where was he? She saw him heading slowly toward his tree. Sarabi gasped and ran toward him. She needed to tell him, and talk to him. Perhaps he would be able to help her out...  
  
End of chap. 13  
  
Ok sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't add any more to it, I wanted to put the rest in chapter 14, which might be short to, so hope you like it anyway. Well leave a review, ttfn Bambi 


	14. Marked by the past

Chapter 14: Marked by the past  
  
"Rafiki!" Sarabi called. The old shaman slowed and then turned to look at Sarabi. He smiled warmly as she caught up and caught her breath. "Something is troubling you?" he inquired. Sarabi sighed and looked up to him. She turned to look back toward Pride rock and then back at Rafiki.  
"Let's walk and I'll tell you." She said. Rafiki nodded and began to walk once more. Sarabi stood and walked beside him. She told him about Scar's reign, and about Sarafina's death. She told him of how Scar had lied to Nala, how Scar had raped her. Then she told him about Kitoko.  
They were almost to Rafiki's tree by then. Rafiki stopped. "He told you to kill her?" he asked. A few tears had slid down Sarabi's cheeks. She nodded. "Did you?" Sarabi shook her head. "No, I-I hid her in your tree." Rafiki nodded. "Yes, she would be safest there." He said.  
"Come, let's have a look see." He slowly climbed up into his tree. Sarabi was hesitant. She sighed and then bounded up the tree. With two short bursts she was in the tree and watching Rafiki make his way over to the hole she had put Kitoko in.  
Rafiki smiled as he peered down into the hole. Sarabi walked over. "She has her father's pelt," Rafiki noted to himself. Sarabi nodded. The baboon reached in and picked up the little cub. Kitoko smiled and batted at him. Rafiki smiled again and then chuckled. "She is a spunky one." He said. Sarabi smiled and licked her cub. Then Rafiki cocked his head to the side. "Peculiar markings this one has." He said.  
He carried her over to where he had some mashed fruit. Then he sat and cradled her. Kitoko however did not want to be cradled. She gave a squeak and rolled, landing on her side in Rafiki's lap. Rafiki gasped as he saw the paw print on her shoulder. "What's this?" he asked as he put a finger on the paw print. Sarabi walked over and sat down beside him.  
"What does it mean?" she asked. Rafiki put one hand on his hip and the other under his chin as he thought. A wind swept by, ruffling the white fur around his face. Sarabi smiled. Rafiki nodded. "She has been marked by the Great King's of the past. She will have wisdom beyond her years." Sarabi smiled once more.  
"The cuffs on her wrists will give her speed, she will be fleet of foot." Rafiki said, as he spread a bit of fruit over her paws. "And what about her forehead? What does that mean?" Sarabi asked. Rafiki looked up. "She will be smart, and cunning. She will be a great queen." Sarabi gasped. "Rafiki, I-I can't," Sarabi turned away, refusing to cry.  
Rafiki rubbed a bit of fruit over Kitoko's forehead before turning to Sarabi. "What are you going to do then?" he asked, already knowing what she was talking about. "I can't tell Simba about this, I think I'll just leave. I'll take Kitoko and we'll go. The pride lands are so full of bad memories now," Sarabi shook her head. "It would be better if I left. I've wanted to leave ever since it first happened," Rafiki nodded, knowing she was talking about Scar raping her.  
"It is your choice, but if you leave, you must come back. Kitoko's true place is the pride lands, she is destined to be queen, else she would not be marked by the paws of the past Kings and queens." Sarabi nodded. "I just need to get away, perhaps I will return when the pride lands are lush with green once more and Kitoko has grown." Rafiki nodded. "Do as you wish Sarabi, it is up to you what happens. But do let the King know of your departure?" "I will, thank you Rafiki, and please don't tell him," Rafiki chuckled once more. "Sarabi, that is not for me to tell, when the time comes, you will be the one to tell him." Sarabi nodded.  
"Now go, inform you son of what you are planning. I will watch Kitoko for you until you return." Sarabi nodded. She licked Kitoko once more and nuzzled her. Then she smiled at Rafiki and then turned and climbed down out of the tree. Once on the ground, Sarabi gave one last glance up at the tree before running back toward Pride rock. 


	15. Leaving bad Memories

Chapter 15  
  
Sarabi slowed down after a while. She sighed as she walked along, memories swirling all around her. Once Pride Rock had been full of good memories. It had been lush with green grass and abundant with herds of all types of animals. Now it was gray and cloudy. And full of dark, painful memories.  
The ex-queen shook her head as she reached pride rock. Simba and Nala would definitely improve things, but still Sarabi felt she couldn't stay. She knew she couldn't tell Simba about Kitoko. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.  
Sarabi took a deep breath and then softly padded up to the top of Pride rock. Simba was sitting on the edge, letting the wind ruffle his mane. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be thinking. Sarabi hated to interrupt his thoughts but she really needed to talk to him.  
"Simba?" she said softly. Simba turned. He smiled at his mother. Then he frowned when he saw her pained expression. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sarabi slowly walked up and sat beside him. "I must go," she said. Simba gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean, 'go'?" Sarabi sighed and shook her head. She was trying hard not to cry.  
"Pride rock is no longer something I want to be a part of my son. It is in the past, and the past is full of memories I'd rather not re-live. So please don't ask questions. Just know that I love you, and someday I will return." She nuzzled Simba under his chin. Simba smiled weakly. "Where will you go?" he asked. Sarabi shrugged. "I'll find my way, just so long as I'm away from here."  
"What about food? How will you provide yourself? Perhaps I should send some lionesses with you." Simba offered. "No, this is something I must do alone. Do not send the other lionesses with me." Sarabi looked up at her son. Her eyes were watery as she said, "I have missed you greatly, but I must follow my heart, and my heart is not here anymore. I was the lead huntress, so long as there is a herd around I will have food. I love you Simba, and no matter where you go I will be with you, as will your father." Sarabi smiled at the thought as she felt the wind pick up and saw a few dandelion petals sweep by.  
"But Mom, you're not dying are you?" Sarabi laughed. "No Simba, I'm not. Although when I lost both you and Mufasa and then Nala's mother, I sure felt ready. But I am alive Simba." She nuzzled him once more. "I must leave Simba. I promise to return someday." Simba nuzzled her under her chin and then stepped back, allowing her room. "I'll miss you," Simba said as Sarabi got up and turned. She stopped and smiled back at him. "Someday you'll understand why I had to leave," she said. With that, she turned and bounded down off of pride rock and then ran off toward Rafiki's tree...  
  
Rafiki sighed as he cradled little Kitoko. The cub was sleeping soundly, her foot twitching every so often, indicating she was dreaming. "You're sure there is no other solution but to leave?" the old mandrill asked. Sarabi sighed. "I'm sure Rafiki." She turned to look out toward the pride lands. "They are full of bad memories now. The bad have overcome the good. I'm leaving Rafiki, and I'm not coming back until I'm sure I can face the past." Rafiki shrugged. "That past can hurt, but running from it will do nothing for you Sarabi."  
Sarabi shrugged. "I know that, and I've faced it for as long as I can. Now I must go, I can't stay any longer Rafiki. Sarafina was right, we should've left as soon as Scar took over, then perhaps she would still be alive and none of this would have happened."  
Rafiki traced a finger over Kitoko's leg. "You regret the birth of this one then?" he said slowly, glancing up to see Sarabi's reaction. Sarabi's eyes grew wide. "No! Of course I don't, I love her, but it's not the way I would've chosen her to come." Rafiki nodded. "Well then, you'd best be going. If I can't talk you out of running, I can at least rush you on." He held his arms out and Sarabi took little Kitoko into her mouth. Rafiki passed his hand over Sarabi's forehead. "Good luck to you," he whispered.  
Sarabi smiled. Rafiki put his hands on his hips. "Well, on with you!" Sarabi smiled wider and then turned and took off, heading as far away from the pride lands as she possibly could. She would return, but not for a long time...  
  
End of chapter 15*********************************************************  
  
This is gonna be the end of Part 1, I decided to divide it into parts, so that it's not so many chapters, anyway end of Part 1, I will start Part 2 a.s.a.p! Well leave me a review, and thanks everyone who've reviewed so far! TTFN! Bambi 


End file.
